Unknown Child of Konoha
by Roza Anne
Summary: Midori Uchiha is a girl with no parents. Her mother was kill and she never knew her father. She lives life with one purpose. Discover her true origins and avenge her mother's death. In order to do that she must become stronger. But the path to strength can sometimes lead to dark places. *on a small break due to computer issues. Hope to be back as soon as possible*
1. Prologue

**Hello to all my readers. It's been a very long time. I know I have so many unfinished stories to write but most of them were written when I was younger and I want to revamp them. They will all disappear for a little while then come back better. I'm still writing a story with my friend Guin Parris. So be on the look out for that.**

 **This is the longest prologue I have written ever. A lot of information is contained in it but I kept a bit back to keep the mystery. Please be kind and enjoy one of the stories I've been working on since I was a teenager.**

Prologue

Midori lay in her room quietly recovering from whatever queasiness and injury she had received while in the academy. Curse Naruto Uzumaki and his goofing off. For as long as she had known him, he had been nothing but the class clown. She couldn't take him seriously as a ninja. Today while training with Kunai and one-on-one fights, Naruto had knocked her over while she was throwing kunai and she almost stabbed herself. Then he just had to challenge Sasuke to a fight, to which he got thrown back into her and she hit her head on a rock and passed out. Her mother had somehow asked Kakashi of the Anbu to come pick her up, since her mother hadn't been feeling well that morning. Midori had only met the Anbu agent a few times before when he came to visit her mother, though the young girl knew not what the relationship between her mother and Kakashi was. Kakashi had carried the young ninja on his back because she was too dizzy to walk.

-A few hours earlier-

"Mr. Kakashi?" Midori said sleepily as the older ninja walked through the streets of the village

"Hmm? What is it?" The Anbu agent responded

"Why is he like that you think acts like that?"

"Who acts like what?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. He acts like a clown all the time. He doesn't take anything seriously. All he does is goof off. Then when he tries to act tough, he causes problems for everyone. He caused me to get hurt today."

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Everyone says it's because he doesn't have parents. How is that any excuse?"

Kakashi looked over his should as best he could at the young kunoichi on his back. He couldn't help but smile under his mask at the thought of his Sensei's son being a class clown. If Naruto's parents knew about this they would laugh, well Minato would at the very least. Kushina would probably scold her son harshly for not taking his training seriously.

"Are you sure he doesn't just want attention. He's been alone a long time."

"I don't have a dad, and my mom is sick a lot of the time. Sometimes I feel like I don't have parents, yet I do not act out like that."

Kakashi stopped for a second when she said that. He remembered her mother Emi Uchiha never giving a straight answer as to who Midori's father was. One story was that she didn't know who it was, another was that it was an Uchiha who had died on the mission she had been captured on, and another was that Midori's father was one of the nameless victims of the nine-tailed fox attack a month after Midori was born. Kakashi remembered Emi constantly visiting Lord fourth and his wife in the months before the attack, and never once did he see her with any man. The only think Kakashi seemed to be sure of is that Emi had many secrets when it came to her daughters origins. The young girl moved slightly on his back.

"Is something wrong Mr Kakashi?" She said

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something. We should get you home or your mother will get worried." Kakashi said and continued walking. The poor girl didn't need to know what was going through the his mind at that moment. As they reached the Uchiha section of the village Kakashi felt the eyes of every resident looking at him. They started whispering as he passed. He wondered what they were talking about when the young girl he was carrying spoke up.

"It's alright, they aren't talking about you" she said, a tone of sadness in her voice

"What do you mean?" He replied

"They are taking about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's always me they gossip and whisper about. Every time I walk through the main street they talk about me. They call me the bastard child of the Uchiha"

Kakashi stopped again. He couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of the young girl's mouth. Moreover he couldn't believe what the adults of the Uchiha clan called her. It was not her fault her origins were a secret and hidden from her nor should she bear the scrutiny of the rest of the clan. If anyone was to bear scrutiny from the Uchiha clan, it should be him. After all, he did bear the sharingan, despite not being a member of the clan. He wondered how Fugaku Uchiha could allow this to happen. He knew that Midori played with Fugaku's children often enough that sure he had heard what others were saying about the young girl. If not Fugaku then his wife Mikoto surely would have defend her children's friend.

"Why would they call you that?" Kakashi inquired

"Because I don't have a dad and my mom isn't married. According to the adults that makes me a bastard child." The kunoichi said. Kakashi felt something wet on his shoulder which he could only think was tears from the girl. He couldn't stand to think of the 8 year old crying. He started walking again as quickly as he could to get her home. Her mother, Emi, was waiting outside.

"Thank you Kakashi. My brother always said I could count on you if I needed help. I'm sorry it was such a boring task." Emi said smiling

"Not a problem Ms. Uchiha." Kakashi said. Emi motioned for him to follow her and he did as he still was carrying Midori. He followed the older woman to a room he could only guess was her daughter's. He laid the young female ninja down then turned to the girl's mother.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, ma'am" Kakashi asked

"Sure, but in the other room. Midori, try to get some sleep." Emi said. As the adults left her room, Midori went close to the door to see what they were talking about. She could just barely make out what they were saying but she could still hear it.

"Do you know that almost the whole clan calls Midori the bastard child of the Uchiha. I heard it as I was bringing her home." The Anbu agent said

"I've heard it yes. It's been happening for a while now. Ever since she was little and had trouble talking. I've also heard disgrace of the Uchiha clan as well. I don't know how to defend her. Once people have an idea in their minds it's hard to get it out." Emi said with a sigh

"Does Fugaku know about this?"

"I'm not sure, but if he does, I'm not sure he cares"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I wouldn't know. If you don't mind why are you asking all this?"

"It doesn't seem right is all. Your daughter is 8-years old. Why does she bear this scrutiny of an entire clan? If anyone should bear it it should be me"

"I understand your concern and I thank you for it Kakashi. My brother spoke very highly of you... Can ask you to do something for me?"

"If it's possible, I'll try"

"If anything happens to me keep an eye on Midori."

There was a long pause before either adult said anything else, for a second, Midori actually though Kakashi might have left but then he spoke again.

"I will try my best ma'am" Kakashi said

"Thank you so much" Her mother said. Midori wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard the front door open, indicating Kakashi had left. Midori scurried back to her bed when she heard her mother coming towards her room. She hoped her mother wouldn't figure out she was listening. When her mother walked in she pretended to be sleeping.

"Midori, are you still dizzy" her mother asked as she sat on her bed.

"A little bit." Midori said as rolled over to face her mother.

"So what happened?"

"Stupid Naruto Uzumaki didn't take training seriously. He challenged someone stronger than him and got thrown back into me."

Emi laughed a little at her daughter obvious frustration. Her daughter had become a very studious young ninja. A goof ball ninja like Naruto Uzumaki would annoy her. Emi pushed back the loose strands of hair from her daughter's face

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll wake you when it's time for dinner alright?" She said

"Okay" Midori said back and fell asleep

Midori rolled over, not as dizzy as before, wondering when her mother was coming to tell her it was time for dinner. It was getting late and though Midori wasn't hungry she knew it would be bad if she didn't eat something. The young ninja debated staying in bed like her mother told her or getting up and investigating where her mother was. As she mentally debated in her mind a loud thump came from another part of the house. Her mother probably fell again, illness getting to her. Midori didn't like the thought of her mother falling on the ground, so despite feeling dizzy still from a possible mild concussion Midori got out of bed.

The first thing that made Midori nervous was that the lights were not on at all in the house. Next was that normally Midori could smell food cooking from the kitchen. She couldn't smell any food being cooked at all. Instead as she walked closer to the front the main room of the house she smelled something very sweet and metallic but at the same time it smelled pungent. The smell was at the very least unsettling. Midori froze when the door of the room, finding it partially open. She feared what could be behind the door. The young ninja had to force herself to open the door.

The scene that came before her made her stomach turn. Her mother was lying on the floor, stabbed through the chest from an unknown weapon. Midori wanted to throw up at the sight. It was disturbing to say the least. A sob got caught in her throat, but she didn't let it out for fear the person responsible was still here. Her mother had been murdered while she slept in her room. How could she call herself a ninja now after letting this happen?

Suddenly a shadow showed itself in the corner of the room. She silently cursed herself for letting her guard down. The person walked forward and she immediately recognized him as Sasuke's old brother Itachi Uchiha. He held a sword in his hand that had blood dripping from the blade. Midori shook with an emotion she couldn't place. She wasn't sure if it was rage, fear, or dread but she couldn't control the violent shaking of her own body. Itachi stared at her with frightening red eyes. The kunoichi was almost mesmerized by the blood red gaze staring at her.

"Itachi…why….did you…" The young girl managed to get out after a few moments of silence.

"Because it was necessary…" Itachi said in a flat voice.

"Necessary?"

"This clan had to die"

"W-Why?" Midori could now hear the shaking in her voice.

"You are too young to understand, but one day you will"

Midori felt her breath catching in her throat making in harder to breathe. What was there to understand about a senseless murder. There was no true reason behind it killing another person. She didn't not understand why Itachi would do this. She felt the tears coming down her face, then a sudden realization came over her.

"You said clan...Do you mean..." She said

"The whole Uchiha clan is dead except for you, me, and Sasuke." Itachi said

"W-W-What"

"I should kill you as well..." Itachi raised his sword and pointed it towards her as if he meant to kill her. For a second she thought he would run her through. He ran at her and the sword pierced her shoulder. She cried out at the sudden pain and staggered back away from him. As he went to swing his sword again something stayed his hand. He sighed and towered the sword "...you are not worth killing."

Midori held tight to her shoulder trying to keep it from bleeding everywhere. Confusion mixed with fear began to fill her body. She was not worth killing but he still drew a sword on her. She looked into Itachi's face to search for answers as to why she was spared, but not her mother or other members of the clan. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Mangekyō Sharingan" He said and then the world frozen around her. The sky turned red and the scene changed to outside. She saw Itachi killing everyone in the clan. Bodies fell all around her of people she knew. The scene changed and Itachi was about to kill his parents

"Itachi please stop! I don't want to see this!" She screamed, but the vision went on. He swung the sword and both his parents fell onto the ground. The scene changed once more and he was in her house. Her mother was facing him. "Itachi please don't!" she begged him not to do it but the sword moved forward and stabbed her mother in the chest. She screamed at the sight, her body going almost numb as she saw her mother's body fall to the floor. Then suddenly she was released from the torturous vision. Panting she dropped to the floor, shaking worse then before.

"Why...Why...You killed everyone..." She said between labored breaths

"As I said, one day you will understand..." He said plainly to her

"Why...What is there to understand. There is no reason for any of this"

"You don't understand the reason because you are weak, naive...and foolish"

"No...No..." Midori felt her body willing her to run away. As quickly as she could she got to her feet and ran towards the door. Itachi, however, was faster and got to the doorway before her. He knocked her back snd she flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The wind left her lungs and she gasped for air. When she caught her breath she looked up and Itachi was standing over her. "Please...I'm scared...I don't want to die.." She said look up at him. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"I told you aren't worth killing. You're pathetic...Foolish little girl. If you desire to understand this...If you wish for revenge...If you see the truth... Hate the name Uchiha, curse me and my kind, live a long unsightly life...run away, clinging to your pathetic existence. Then when you've discovered the corruption and lies of Konoha, come and find me. Then and only then will you understand the reason for this slaughter, the truth of you life, and the reason you were born...the reason you exist in the first place" He said looking down at the young ninja.

"Itachi..."

"I said run."

Something in the sound of his voice pushed her to run away. She ran out of the house and down the streets of Uchiha compound. She ran out the gates of the compound. She kept running; running away like he told her. She didn't stop running until someone found her.

After that day many people pitied her. She had no family to speak of and no one to take care of her. For all their pity, no one offered to help her. However she didn't want it. Itachi's words rang in her head. She didn't know why but something in it struck a cord with her. She would discover what he had meant. Midori never forgot that day words and she never those words.

 **Like I said, a bunch of information was just thrown at you.**

 **Sorry for the very long Prologue.**

 **And sorry for being absent for so long. But I'm back**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers,**

 **It feels good to be back and writing. This story has evolved so much since I first came up with it. I couldn't be happier with it's progression.**

 _ **Italics=Memory**_

 **Note: Midori is suppose to be the same age as Sasuke. Her birthday is September 10th. She is only one month older than Naruto. I have found many different sources on how old Sasuke was at the time of the Uchiha clan massacre. Most say he was 8 years old, but I have seen a few saying he was 7. How ever old Sasuke was is how old she as at the time. I said they were 8 in the prologue. If I was wrong I apologize.**

 **Please Enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 1**

Midori jolted awake from a dream, or nightmare more accurately, about her mother's death. The now twelve year old girl sat on her bed shaking after the horrific dream. Why must she be tormented with this almost every night. Is it because Itachi had gotten away. Or perhaps it was because she still lived in the house she had lived in with her mother. The Hokage had offered to give her somewhere to stay, which at the time she had accepted, but the home she was placed in felt empty. She had been placed in a children's home, a place much like an orphanage but for children in the academy. If anything it was more like a dormitory. There were only a few other children, one of them being Sasuke. He had also lost his family that night. The whole Uchiha clan was wiped out in one night. As far as she knew Sasuke and her were the only ones who were spared from death.

Midori had lived in the children's home for about 6 months before she couldn't bear the stares. She lived under the scrutiny of her own clan because she had no father. Even some of the other villagers had looked at her with disgust. When the other children and the adults started to stare at her at the home it upset her. She knew not if the stares were ones of pity or disgust, but she knew she could not bear to be the subject of gossip any longer, so she ran away. She wandered the streets for some time before finally sneaking back into the Uchiha section of the village and went back to her old house. Though the house held horrifying memories for her she felt that the memories were better then gossip

The young ninja, after calming herself, looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost 6:30 am. She could go back to sleep, but she as in training so she elected to get up despite her body being fatigued due to how late she was training the day before. She threw on her dark blue asymmetrical tunic dress, her black pants, and her black waist length coat with purple trim. She tied her purple sash around her waist and put on the necklace her mother gave her on her 6th birthday. The necklace final fit right around her neck. She tied her long black hair into half hair and braided the loose hair into two brands that hung down her back. Once she was certain that her clothes were on right, she put on her finger-less gloves and then grabbed her lunch and school bag as she headed towards the door. She put on her sandals at the entry way and, even though her mother was gone, she said she was leaving for the day. She then walked out the door.

The streets of the Uchiha section of the village were once a lively place, but now were a ghost town. As Midori walked down the main street she could almost still see the shops open and people walking around. Now the streets were empty and quiet. The gates of the clan section had long been boarded up. She had to a rope she had attached to a tree branch near by in order to get in and out of the section. As she was doing this she had to keep an eye out for people. If anyone saw her, she would be in trouble and they would send her back to the children's home. As far as most people knew she was staying with a friend. If anyone had actually bothered to look into it they would know she had now friends and therefore no one to stay with. As for food and clothes, money was given to her each month by the Hokage's office. It was very little and only got what she needed to survive but it was all she had.

As she climbed down on the other side of the wall, she felt a small stab of pain in her shoulder. The wound from the night of the massacre never fully healed and it pained her occasionally. The Medical Ninja who healed her said that the damage wasn't severe enough to cripple her arm, but it would bother her the rest life. The pain was never bad, in fact it felt like having a pulled muscle, Ignoring the pain she jumped the remainder of the way down, not a very high distance, and started to walk towards the academy. If she was lucky, she could sneak into the yard and train with her kunai and shuriken before anyone got there. Much like the streets in the Uchiha compound, the streets of the village were quiet at this time of day. None of the shops were open yet and most people were in bed or just still at home. The only people who were roaming the streets were Jōnin on assignment or shop owners who opened in an hour.

Even though most people didn't like her for some reason, there were a few who did. The general store owner and his wife were a couple of those people. Every morning they saw her, they made it a point to say hello to her. As she walked down the street the general store was on she saw the store owner outside taking inventory of his produce. When he saw her he waved.

"Well good morning, Midori. You're up early today." The shop owner said while he was preparing his store front.

"Good morning, sir. I wanted to get some training in before school" She said back

"Well, I hope you had breakfast at least"

"Oh...Actually I forgot to eat this morning. I'll be sure to eat a big lunch."

"Nonsense! I won't hear of a ninja not eating a balanced diet." The store owner reached over to grab so fruit, put them in a bag, and handed them to her "Here you go. Mangoes and pears are your favorite if I remember correctly"

"Yes, they are. Thank you, I'll be sure to eat them."

"Alright, you have a good day and if you need anything, you know you can ask us"

"I do. I'll see you later"

Midori then continued on her way to the academy

-A few hours later-

Iruka was yelling at Naruto Uzumaki again. Naruto pulled a prank that morning and painted the faces of the Hokage on the cliff in the back of the village. He thought he could get away with it but Iruka caught him and brought him back to school. Midori was only half paying attention to what was going on in front of the class room. She was staring out the window, bored of the current situation. She heard a noise next to her that sounded like a small bark of a dog. She turned her head and saw the ninja next to her had a dog inside his jacket, it's head was sticking out of the collar of the jacket. Midori froze when she saw the small white canine. She had never been fond of dogs. When she was 3years old, a dog had chased her. Since then she had been scared of them. Why the young man next to her, who she believe was named Kiba, had one in his jacket was beyond her. She, however, chose to ignore this as well. Tomorrow was the graduation exam. She'd rather be practicing something for that than listening to a prankster be reprimanded or figure out why the boy next to her had a dog with him. She only tuned into the situation at the front when Iruka said something about them all having to review the transformation Jutsu.

All the students lined up in order to demonstrate their skills. Sakura Haruno went up and transformed into Iruka. At one time Midori could called Sakura a friend, until she became overly obsessed with Sasuke. All she ever wanted to do was impress Sasuke. Like today, immediately after showing her mastery of the justu if Sasuke was impressed. Sasuke didn't even answer her. Sasuke was next to show his skills and he turned into Iruka, Midori rolled her eyes as she herself wasn't impressed. She predicted that almost everyone would transform into Iruka. Seems she was going to be right. So when Iruka called her next she chose to transform into the Hokage. If she was going to be anything, she was going to be different. Anyone could turn into someone who was standing right in front of them. It took far greater skill to do it from memory. As she walked to the side Iruka called Naruto up. Midori couldn't imagine what sort of prank the young ninja would play but figured it would be ridiculous. At that point she stopped paying attention again.

-After School-

Midori didn't feel like going back home right after school, so she decided to walk through the village. She walked to the park and sat on the swings. There were a few families there and they looked happy. Midori could only wish she had that. Even when her mother was alive, she had still been missing a father. She had always been envious of her classmates who had both her parents. As she sat there she felt the aura of another ninja near.

"Hello Mr Kakashi" she said as she felt the presence get closer to her.

"You're as perceptive as ever" The older ninja said as he appeared next to her

"It's a quiet night and I didn't want to go home yet. So I decided to walk the town." She said back to him.

"How was school"

"You sound like you're my parent"

"It's just a question" Kakashi leaned on the tree near the swing. Midori sighed

"It was boring. Naruto Uzumaki did something stupid and the whole class was punished for it. I mean it was just Jutsu practice, which is important for the graduation exam tomorrow, but it was boring all the same"

"Are you prepared for your exam"

"Of course I am. I've been practicing extra everyday."

"That's good. You know I'm pretty sure your mother would be very proud of you if she were here right now."

Midori went silent. She had seen Kakashi a great deal since the day of the massacre. She remembered her mother asking him to look out for her. He was making good on that promise

"Thanks Kakashi" she finally said

"Did you eat already" he asked

"No but I should probably get home. I can't keep the family I stay with waiting."

Kakashi looked at her, not believing her story about living with a friend. Something in the way she said it gave her away but the jōnin didn't press her on it. In truth he couldn't believe that this was the girl her found running through the streets of the Uchiha clan compound the day of the massacre. She was so distraught that day he thought she would never recover. Now she stood before him strong and ready to take her place among the ninja of this village. She had grown so much since that day

"Well alright then. I hope you do well tomorrow" he said. Midori didn't even respond and walked away towards home

As she walked through the village she stopped when she saw the children's home she had been placed at. There looked to be a few new residents, or at least ones she didn't recognize. She guessed that most of the children's parents died on missions or didn't want them. It was more common for the children who lived in the home to come from single parent households and their parents had died, like she had been. It was incredibly rare for the child to be there with Sasuke's situation, where parents are dead. As she stared home with little children playing in the yard, she remembered the day she was brought there.

 _The Hokage and Kakashi walked her silently to the children's home she was to be placed in. Sasuke had already been sent there as his injuries were very minor. Hers were not as minor. The young girl had not spoken since the night of the massacre as if still too shocked. Her arm was in a sling recovering from the wound in her shoulder. When they arrived in front of the house an older woman stood waiting._

" _Lord Third, it's always a pleasure to see you" The woman said_

" _I wish it were for a better purpose Madam. I have brought another child to be placed here"_

" _I yes I recall getting a notice about it this morning. This would be Emi Uchiha's daughter Midori, I would guess"_

" _Yes she is. The poor thing is so traumatized she hasn't said a word since the night of the massacre. The last thing she said was the name of the culprit"_

" _Oh dear. Well follow me and we will show her to her room."_

 _The small group walked through the larger than normal house. They passed 3 rooms then they came to one that was bigger than the others. There was 4 beds lining the walls of he room. It appeared that three of them already had owners._

" _This is the room she will share with 3 other girls. Her bed is the one in the corner over there." The caretaker said and pointed the bed in the corner by the window. Midori walked over to the bed and sat down. "Oh my, she really doesn't talk right now."_

" _Excuse me madam, but her mother did just die. I believe she is still in shock. She's been quiet like this practically since she was found" Kakashi said_

" _My gosh! The poor girl. She has no one to take care of her?"_

" _She has no family left" The Hokage said "Emi's brother died years ago and Midori has no father."_

" _I can only imagine what she must be feeling, to have lost everyone so young. Sasuke acted similar when he arrive two days ago." The caretaker said in a sad tone. Midori felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and a sob get caught in her throat. Kakashi looked over at the girl sensing her sadness. He walked over, sat next to her, and put his arm around her. The young ninja started to shake, struggling to hold back her feelings_

" _I think we should let the young girl rest now. In the past week she has been though too much" The Hokage said_

" _Yes I think so as well. Midori, please try to rest. If you feel up to eating, dinner is at 6" The caretaker said._

 _The Hokage and the caretaker left the room but Kakashi remained. He looked down at the girl sitting next to him. He could tell she was trying to be strong, but this wasn't the time for that. Shinobi principles of conduct may state not to show weakness but she'd sure be forgiven for showing weakness now. He pulled the young girl into a hug. He could feel the shaking had become more severe as if she was losing the battle to stay in control of herself. He remembered feeling the same way after the death of his friends_

" _Your mother made me promise to watch out for you and I intend to keep that promise. If you ever need anything please come to me." He said as he let her go. All Midori did was nod her head in response. Kakashi got up after that and walked out but not before looking at the young shinobi one last time. Once her had left Midori finally laid down and cried._

Midori felt something fall down her face. She reached up and touched her cheek only to discover it was tears. She had started to cry just thinking about the memories of that day. She silently cursed herself for letting her feeling show at all. She quickly wiped her face of any more tears that had fallen. The memories would not get the better of her. She had to be strong. After all she did have a purpose in life and she would stop at nothing to achieve it. After making she she had collected her self the young ninja then headed home to get rest before the graduation exam tomorrow

 **Thank you so much for reading this new chapter. So do you guys think Midori will pass the Exam? Well I guess you will have to wait and see. Please review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone**

 **I'm so happy to have so much motivation to write right now.**

 **I'm excited to see where this story goes.**

 **Please Enjoy this next chapter**

 _ **Italics=Memories**_

Chapter 2

The day of the graduation exam was probably one of the most boring days ever at the academy. No one was allowed to leave until the exams were over. They were called individually to display their skills a jutsu they had learned. This exam happened to be on the clone jutsu. Once they had demonstrated what they could do they were taken to another classroom depending on if they passed or failed. About half the students had already gone and Midori waited impatiently for her turn. She looked around the room at the others still left. Naruto was looking especially nervous. If memory served her he never could perform the clone jutsu. In her mind he wasn't going to pass this exam.

"Midori Uchiha" The test prompter called. Midori stood up. She follower the prompter to the test room. Inside was Iruka and another instructor who she believe was named Mizuki. To be respectful she bowed to both instructors then set to work performing the clone jutsu. Within a few second 3 clones popped into existence behind her. Just as quickly she made them disappear. Both of the instructors clapped and she was handed a forehead protector. After that she breathed a sigh of relief. She had passed.

-After school-

"It's lighter then I remember" Midori said while walking with Kakashi to a restaurant to celebrate. Kakashi let her try on his a couple of years ago. She had said it was heavy then. Kakashi chuckled at her adjusting forehead protector again for about the 5th time since he met up with her at the school. He went to talk to someone about who would be assigned to his team. He saw her in the yard and asked if she wanted to go celebrate her graduation with some ramen.

"You've gotten stronger since you tried on mine. It would feel lighter." Kakashi said

"Yeah well I'm a full fledged ninja now. Orientation is in 2 days. Tomorrow is pictures. After that were are assigned to teams."

They had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen shop. Midori had seen Naruto eating here a lot with Iruka after school. She hope Naruto wouldn't be there considering he was probably still upset at being the only one not to have graduated. It a way Midori felt bad for him. He did at the very least try to work hard sometimes. The two sat down and order ramen specials.

"You certainly have grown up a great deal in the past few years. It's hard to think you're twelve already." Kakashi said while they waited for their food

"Now you really sound like a parent. It's like you raised me or something. You're only like what 10 years older then me." She said annoyed at the parental tone Kakashi took sometimes when he spoke to her

"14 years older actually. I think sometimes you forget I was there the day you were born."

"You don't have to remind me."

"So I requested to have you put on the genin team under me"

"W-What!? Why you you do that?" Midori turned her head in surprise as she spoke. Kakashi was really taking the promise he made seriously.

"Because I figured you wouldn't listen to anyone else. You tend to have a bad attitude with authority. I have a feeling you would clash with anyone else but me. You take after you mother in that from what I hear"

"Mom had a problem with authority? I thought she worked in the Hokage's office?"

"At one point she did. She stopped when you were about 5 I believe"

"That's...That's when she started getting sick." Midori's dropped her gaze to her lap. Her mom had been very ill from some time before her death. Even if she didn't show it to her daughter, Midori knew her mother was suffering for a while. Midori at that point wanted to be a medical ninja in order to help her mother, but after her mother died she gave up on that dream.

"She wouldn't want you to be sad" Kakashi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who...Who says I'm sad?" Midori said

"Your actions."

"I'm not sad, okay. Her death just motivated me to get stronger. I couldn't help her because I was weak. I'm not going to let that happen anymore"

Kakashi laughed a little not letting on how concerned he was at the young girls motives for getting stronger. Itachi Uchiha had had similar motives and he ended up wiping out the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke and Midori. He didn't want to think about what Midori might possibly do. The young girl was now staring at him. It almost looked as though she was confused by his actions.

"Sorry Midori. I didn't mean to laugh. I think it's great that you are using your mother's death as motivation." He lied. Midori continued to stare at him. Somehow she knew Kakashi was lying, but said nothing about it. Their food came and the two sat in silence eating. After they were finish Midori got up to leave.

"Thank you for this Kakashi. I really didn't want to go home for dinner." She said giving a slight bow to the older ninja

"Why wouldn't you want to go home. Shouldn't everyone be celebrating today. I mean your friend graduated too I assume." The jonin asked her

"I get uncomfortable around happy families. Tends to remind me I don't have one. " Midori could see the worry in Kakashi's eyes, seeing as the rest of his face was covered. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm a Genin now, I can handle it"

"Alright have a good night"

Midori smiled at him and walked out. As she walked through the streets of the the village she saw other genin and their parents out, probably celebrating. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of celebration she would have had if her mother was still alive. Her mother always loved to make a big deal out of little things. She probably would have thrown a big party, even if it would have been just the two of them.

Be fore she knew it Midori had reached home. She opened the door and yelled she was home to no one. After taking off her shoes she walked straight to her room. She sat on her bed and looked over at the picture of her mom sitting on the shelf

"I made genin Mom. I hope your proud of me." She said to the picture. Next to the photo there was a story book on the shelf. Her m other had written down all the stories she had ever told Midori in hope that her daughter would pass them on. Midori grabbed the book and flipped through it to her favorite. She could still hear he mother telling it to her in her mind. The last time she had told it to her was the night before the massacre.

" _Alright Midori time for bed" Emi said after walking into her daughter's room and finding her still awake. Midori was sitting on her bed flipping through the story book when her mother had walked in._

" _Can you read me a story first." Midori said holding the book out to her mother. Emi laughed at her daughter._

" _Midori, you are 8 years old. I think you are a little to old for stories before bed."_

" _I know. But I miss hearing them. Please mom?"_

 _Emi sighed and looked at her daughter. She knew the young girl was persistant and probably wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. She was like her uncle in that aspect. Emi just shook her head ans smiled._

" _Alright, but just one." Midori squealed with joy and got under the covers. Emi sat next to her daughter and took the book. She flipped through looking for the story she knew her daughter wanted to hear. "Let me guess. You want to hear 'The Kunouchi and the Evil Snake Man'."_

" _Yeah. How'd you know?"_

" _I know you too well. That was always your favorite."_

" _It is."_

" _Alright. Once Upon a time there was beautiful kunouchi who lived in the Land of Fire. Her brother was a powerful leader and she was tasked with delivering messages across the land. She had fallen in love with and married a ninja from a very powerful clan. The two would go on missions together. One day while they on a mission she caught the eye of an evil snake man. They was on her way home when The Evil snake man attacked them. Her husband fought valiantly to protect her but was killed. The evil snake man took the Kunouchi to his lair and held her prisoner there for many months. In those months he would use her as a test subject for many different things. But the Kunouchi was strong. She knew one day she would escape. So she endured the torment until one day her cell was left open. She snuck out and ran back to her home but not before destroying the evil snake man's experiments. When she arrived she was greeted by her brother who had been worried about her. She reported what she had seen and was seen as a hero in her home land for her courage to endure until now. The kunouchi then decided to retire from her career and she settled down and had a beautiful daughter. And she taught her daughter every thing she knew so the daughter could become a powerful Kunouchi as well. Despite the fact that her husband had died, and eventually her brother died as well in battle ,She and her daughter lived happily ever after. The end" Emi closed the book after she was finished the story. "Alright now it's time you went to sleep"_

" _Was that a true story, mom?" Midori asked as Emi put the book onto the shelf._

" _Why do you ask?" Emi asked as she turned to look at her daughter_

" _I don't know. Just feels like it's a true story is all."_

" _Well almost all fairy tales are based on true stories."_

" _So some of it could be true."_

" _Maybe, but it's more fun not to know."_

" _Okay. Goodnight mom"_

" _Good night sweetheart"_

 _Emi then walked out leaving her daughter to sleep._

Midori looked over the story again wondering how much of the story was true, and who it was about. Her mother never got the chance to tell her. She guess at this point it didn't matter. The stories were just another memory of her mother. Midori then put the book back on the shelf and went to sleep.

 **Alright Readers.**

 **Sorry this is probably shorter then the other parts.**

 **So what team will Midori end up on.**

 **Was the fairy tale based on truth**

 **Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out**

 **By the way Kunouchi is a female ninja**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers**

 **So for this chapter I had to re-watch and re-read the beginning of Naruto.**

 **I'm excited about the upcoming events in the story**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter**

Chapter 3

Orientation day was the first time ever Midori was almost late. She had got caught up in re-reading the stories her mother told her the past two day that she overslept. She actually ran through the village to the academy. When she got there very few seats were still open. So she chose to take one in the back row. Sasuke was sitting in front of her quiet as always and to Midori's surprise Naruto was sitting in the same row. She thought for sure he hadn't passed. There was a commotion at the door as Ino and Sakura came in arguing about who would get in the class first. They argued until Sakura saw Sasuke.

Most females at their age had crushes on boys, and almost every girl in class liked Sasuke. Midori didn't understand why the girls were so obsessed with him. Maybe knowing him her whole life made her jaded, but she didn't think he was that cool. The girls started fighting about who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Midori just shook head at the ridiculous nature of all the girls in the class room. To her training was more important then boys.

She heard someone jump up on a desk and saw Naruto glaring at Sasuke, which angered the group of fangirls at the end of the row. Midori remember Naruto and Sasuke clashing a lot in training. She guessed today was no different. Something bumped into Naruto from behind and knocked him into Sasuke...Correction, knocked him into kissing Sasuke. The two boys broke apart gagging. Midori just stared at the strange sight. She didn't know how to take what just happened. Then a small chuckle erupted from her out of no where and Sasuke shot her a dirty look. She had no idea where the laugh came from. She didn't find the even funny, at least she didn't think she did. She ended up looking away from the dirty look she received. The fan girls ended up beating up Naruto.

After the commotion calmed down Iruka walked in. He explained that the students who graduated would be split into groups of 3 and assigned to a Jonin. He then started reading off the list. The first 6 teams Midori didn't even listen to, she only tuned in at team 7.

"Now Team 7 is a unique team as it's the only team with 4 members. In team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Midori Uchiha." Iruka called out.

'Oh great! Not only do I have to deal with the air head Sakura, but idiot Naruto, and Sasuke as well.' Midori thought. It her mind Naruto and Sakura were liabilities. Sasuke could at least hold is own but Midori didn't trust him. His brother was responsible for her mother's death, she still wasn't complete sure Sasuke wasn't involved. Why else would he have been spared. Naruto voiced his displeasure but was quickly shut down.

"Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke or an anti-social freak like Midori" Naruto yell at the teacher at the front of the class.

"Sasuke and Midori were tied for top scores among all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best students with the worst student." Iruka said. Midori scoffed at the idea of this group even working out.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser" Sasuke said to Naruto. The hyper-ninja looked over at the raven-haired boy at the end of the row like he was going to punch him. While the two bicker Midori raised her hand

"Excure me, Sensei. I have a question." Midori said getting Iruka's attention

"What is it, Midori?" Iruka answered looking in the direction of the young girl.

"You said the teams would be three man squads. Why is team 7 a four man squad?"

"That is an excellent question, but it is one I am not at liberty to answer at the moment. Stay after class during lunch and I will answer any questions you have." If Iruka wasn't answering her question during class it must be because it was a personal reason. As soon as Iruka dismissed everyone for lunch Midori walked down and approached him.

"Sir" She said to get his attention. "So why is team 7 has four members?"

"It was the Hokage's decision that Naruto would be placed on on a team with you and Sasuke. He thought it be best seeing as Naruto had the lowest scores." Iruka said crossing his arms in front of his chest

"But he didn't pass, right?"

"The hokage granted him a second chance to take the exam after school. He demonstrated that he had mastered the clone jutsu. However because it took him two tries he was award a low score"

"Great so now I have to deal with an air-head, a lunatic, and an anti-social freak."

Iruka sighed "Like it or not this is the team you are assigned to and there is no changing that. Now go to lunch"

"I'd rather eat in the classroom"

"If that's what you want, then that is fine." Iruka said and walked out of the room. Midori left shortly behind him to get lunch from the general store as she forgot to pack it this morning.

-Lunch-

Midori had chosen to eat lunch alone in the classroom. She didn't even know where the rest of her team had went nor did she particularly care. She knew all to well Sakura would have fawned over Sasuke, Naruto would have gotten upset and did something stupid. Lunch with them would have been a disaster. So Midori chose to eat alone sitting in the window. She must have been deep in thought and let her guard down because the sound of a dog bark brought to reality, She turned her head and Kiba and two other people, a boy and a girl, were standing close to her. The small white dog that had barked at her was right by her foot. The sight of the dog scared her enough that she jumped and almost fell out the window. Kiba quickly caught her and pulled her back from falling. The two locked eyes for the first time.

The young kunouchi had never got a chance to observe her fellow ninja this close before. His eyes were black and canine- like with black slits for pupils. He had red fang marks on his face and pronounced canine teeth. He had his hood up which was lined with brown fur, so she wasn't sure what was his hair or the fur of the jacket. The rest of his jacket was gray in color with fur on the sleeves as well. Something about him sent shivers down through her body, but she didn't know why. Kiba was still holding her after pulling her back in the window. She pushed out of his embrace, careful not to fall out the window again.

"Umm, we're sorry if we startled you. We just wanted to make sure it was okay with you if we ate in here. We didn't know if we would be disturbing you or anything" The girl with short black hair said.

"Oh...Sure. You didn't have to ask me. You could have just sat down." Midori said after she caught her breath.

"For someone with the top score on the exam you seem easily scared." The boy with spiky hair and glasses said

"Yeah well I was deep in thought and let my guard down. That won't happen again." Midori looked over at the young girl again. "You're Hinata, right? We sat together a few times."

"Oh..Yes. You're Midori" Hinata said back

"Yeah. And if I'm correct the boy with sunglasses is Shino, and dog boy is Kiba" Both boys nodded "Good. Well if you guys want to eat here that's fine"

"Oh thank you. You are very kind." Hinata said with a shy smile. The team 8 group walked to the other side of the room and sat down. For some reason Midori couldn't take her eyes off Kiba.

-Several Hours after Lunch-

Team 7 waited in the class room for their Jonin instructor. Because of how late the instructor was, Midori has a suspicion it was Kakashi. She sat on the far side of the classroom, getting more and more irritated at the fact of having to wait this long. When she heard Sakura yelling at Naruto, she looked up. Naruto was going to pull a prank on the Jonin by putting an eraser in the door. If she was right and the Jonin was Kakashi, it would be pretty funny if this worked. When the door opened and the eraser fell, just as she predicted, onto Kakahsi's head. Naruto started laughing, Sakura looked embarrassed, and Sasuke looked annoyed. Midori rolled her eyes. When Kakashi called them all idiots Midori had to hold back from laughing.

"You're late 'sensei'" Midori said to Kakashi

"Yes I realize that Midori. I would have been here on time but I got lost on the path of life" He responded. "Now lets all go somewhere so we can get better acquainted."

Kakashi led them out of the school to a to a small out look. All four genin sat on the steps. Midori just wanted to go home at this point. This whole introduction session was boring and pointless. They had olny been practicing together at the academy for about 6 years or so. If they didn't know each other by now that was just sad. She guessed this was more for Kakashi's benefit but it didn't make it any less annoying.

"Alright why don't you start by introducing yourselves" Kakashi said to the group

"What introduce ourselves, but what are we suppose to say" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you don't like, dreams for the future. You know stuff like that"

"Why don't you go first, you know, to show us how it works" Naruto said

"Me, well I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and things I hate..well I don't feel like telling you that. Never really thought about my dreams for the future. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said in response. Naruto and Sakura started to whisper amongst themselves but Midori chose to ignore them. "Alright you on the right, your first." Naruto was sitting on the right

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei gets me from Ichiraku noodle shop. But I really hate the three minutes that you have to wait after pouring the hot water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating all different kinds of ramen and comparing the flavors. And my dream is to became the greatest Hokage. Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start like I'm somebody" Naruto said. Midori had a comment in mind to say but stayed quiet because she didn't want to hear Naruto talk anymore.

"Alright next" Kakashi said indicating Sakura

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like it...I mean the person I like is...um..uh..My hobbies are mm...My dream for the future is..." Sakura said. She even squealed at the end staring at Sasuke. Midori wasn't sure if the girl was capable of finishing a sentence.

"And what do you hate" Kakashi asked

"NARUTO!" Sakura said very forcefully. Naruto looked very upset at that. Midori almost laughed.

"Okay then..Next" Kakashi said, indicating Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and there is almost nothing I like. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said. Everyone grew silent after he spoke. It was almost as if there was a chill in the air. All eyes were on Sasuke.

"Well that was interesting. Last one go" Kakashi said

"Fine. My name is Midori Uchiha. I've been told I have an ironic name because it means 'Green' but that is my least favorite color. The only thing I really enjoy in life is training. I train to avenge my mother's death. My goal is to discover truth the understand the meaning behind my existence. My life is for nothing more than this" Midori said. She felt everyone's gaze go to her. The gaze that was most surprising was Sasuke's. He actually looked a bit shocked. She speculated that he forgot she had lost her family too.

"Good you are each indiviuals and have your own ideas. Our first mission will be tomorrow" Kakashi said after a few moments

"Alright, what kind of mission are we going to have" Naruto said sounding excited

"It's a task the 5 of us will do together"

"What, what?"

"...A survival exercise"

"Huh, a survival exercise" Naruto questioned.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, no more practice. We did this kind of stuff at the academy, that's why we are here now" Sakura chimed it.

"This is not like anything you did at the academy" Kakashi said

"So..What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. At that Kakashi started to chuckle

"Hey that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked annoyed

"Well if I tell you the answer, you aren't going to like it." The four genin looked at Kakashi, confused " Of the twenty eight graduates, on nine will actually be accepted as geninthe other 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. So basically this a make it or break it, pass or fail test. And the chance of failure is at least 66%. Well for this team 75% I guess. See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it" Kakashi said. All four of the new genin looked at Kakashi shocked.

"That's insane, we worked hard to get here. Believe it" Naruto shouted " what was that graduation test for any way."

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates who might become genin, or not." Kakashi said

"WHAT!" Naruto said

"That's who it is I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot by 5 am. And bring ninja gear" Kakahsi said back. Midori looked up at Kakashi. For some reason she felt like he was bluffing, but she wasn't going to call him on it. "Oh and you might want to skip breakfast, or you'll puke."

After that they were all dismissed. Midori walked all the way how and ran to her room to make she she had everything she needed for tomorrow. She then went to make dinner. When she looked in the fridge she realized she was almost out of food and wouldn't be getting any money to get more for about two days. It looks like she had no choice but to skip breakfast tomorrow anyway. She used about one third of the food she had left for her dinner. She then went to bed so she wouldn't be late tomorrow.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **By the way sorry for my horrible grammar. I don't have a beta currently so It's just me editing**

 **Hopefully it doesn't take away from the story too much**

 **Please review if you can**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody sorry I'm late but I got lost on the path of life (LOL I couldn't help it!)**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter**

 _ **Italics=Memories**_

Chapter 4

4:48 am. That's what time Midori arrived at the training spot. No one else was there yet, so she sat next to a tree to wait. Despite having eaten dinner the night before Midori felt hungrier then usual. She hadn't eaten a huge meal as there really wasn't a whole lot in the house. The young female guessed she would just have to endure through it. Shortly before 5 the rest of the group, minus Kakashi showed up. They all looked so tired, which was probably do to the fact that none of them were used to getting up at 5 am. Kakashi still hadn't arrived but Midori figured he probably was going to be late again

-A couple hours late-

Kakashi was really late again like didn't even think the Jonin was going to show. However he did eventually, with another lame excuse

"Good morning, ready for today" He said appearing before the group

"HEY YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura said

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way" Kakashi responded. The group of genin all looked at Kakashi a little annoyed that he was so late "Well lets get started"

Kakashi walked over to a row of three posts and placed a clock on the middle one.

"Here we go. It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. Take these bells from me. That's all there is to it" He said and produced a set of two small silver bells " If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch."

"Huh?" Naruto said

"You'll be tied to those post and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi said

'Great so this is torture' Midori thought. The young kunouchi had gone without food before, but never two meals in a row. To top it off she was feeling abnormally hungry today so she wasn't sure she could make it without eating lunch. The other in the group seemed to share her sentiment on the subject

"Wait a minute, there are four of us. Why is there only two bells?" Sakura said

"Well that way at least tow of you will end up tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission." Kakashi said "Those two goes back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out. You mau use what ever you see fit, including shuriken. If you aren't prepared to kill, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are to dangerous sensei" Sakura said in a pleading voice

"Yeah especially since you can't even dodge an eraser." Naruto said joking around about the prank he pulled the day before

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. Low scores..losers" Kakashi said in response to Naruto's joke. Midori actually let out a small laugh at that

"He does have a point there Naruto." Midori said to the prankster ninja

"What'd you say" Naruto said walking over to to Midori, who was taller then him.

"I'm saying you are a nuisance. You're lucky the Hokage even gave you a second chance to pass the exam. If it were me, I would have flunked you out of the academy long ago." She said looking into Naruto's face

"Grrr...Try saying that again." Naruto moved to throw a punch at her but she quickly dodged out of the way.

"Enough. Now when I say go, you can begin." Kakashi said to stop the two from fighting. Naruto then turned his anger towards Kakashi for his class clown remark. He pulled out a Kunai and charged at Kakashi with all his might. As quick as a flash Kakashi was behind the young blonde ninja, holding holding the young boy's arm twisted behind his head. "Don't be in such a rush. I didn't even say start yet. However you did com at me with the intent to destroy me so what can I say. I'm starting to like you guys...Get ready...And start"

The four genin jumped in four different directions to find a hiding stop. Midori chose to hide in a small space between a tree and a bush where she figure she wouldn't be seen. She knew it wouldn't be smart to come out right away because of how she was feeling. The hunger was getting to her and she didn't know how it would effect her fighting. Kakashi yelled something to all of them but She couldn't quite make out what he said. What she could make out though was Naruto's loud voice yelling from in front of Kakahsi.

"You and me, right now, fair and square. Lets go." The hyper ninja shouted at the Jonin.

"Is he an idiot" Midori whispered to herself. She almost wanted to hit herself in the forehead for being stuck in a team like this. What was the Hokage thinking when he made this team up.

"You know compared to the others, you are a bit weird" Kakashi said to the young boy

"Yeah well the only thing weird here is your hair cut" Naruto said and charged at the jonin. Kakashi reached into his pouch, which made Naruto stop.

'What could he be reaching for' Midori thought. Kakashi had been an Anbu member at one point. He was part of the team that had found her after the massacre. There was no telling what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Shinobi battle techniques part 1, Tai jutsu, The physical art." Kakashi said, then pulled out of all things a book.

'Wait he's reading...right now..' Midori thought. She had seen Kakashi read his books before, but to do it in a battle must have meant he really doesn't take the battle seriously

"What?" Naruto said

"What are you waiting for make your move." Kakashi said continuing to read.

"But..Why are you reading that book."

"Why? To find out that happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto looked angered at being ignored or belittled. He clenched his fist and charged once again at Kakashi screaming that he was going to crush him. However every attack the young ninja made was easily blocked. Kakashi barely looked away from his book. Naruto swung on final time at Kakashi's head but the jonin quickly moved being the genin, crouched behind him, appearing to make a handsign for a fire jutsu.

"Don't let your enemy end up behind you all the time." The jonin said.

"Naruto get out of there quick, he's going to destroy you." Sakura shouted giving away her position.

Naruto looked over but Kakashi then made his move

"Too late." Kakashi said then movied his hand to have the fingers forming the hand signs jam Naruto in the butt H'idden Leaf village secret technique 1000 years of death"

Naruto went flying into the lake near by. Midori had to hold herself back from laughing. The sight had been quiet funny. If that was his tactic Kakashi definitely wasn't taking his fight with Naruto very seriously. After Naruto landed in the lake Kakashi just went back to reading his book.

It was at this point Midori realized if she was going to pass this test she had to come up with a strategy to beat Kakashi in a fight. Anything requiring chakra was out at this point because she was feeling a bit lightheaded. Trying to perform any thing using chakra would surely make the problem worse. That really only left hand-to-hand combat or combat using weapons. Even that might be difficult, but not impossible. Ninja had to be prepared to fight under any circumstance, so this was a test in it self for her. The young girl thought of all the different ways she could attack without using chakra. Kakashi had been tutoring her since she had entered the academy and up until the massacre so had Itachi

 _-6 years ago-_

" _Itachi can you help me and Sasuke train for class" Midori her , Itachi, and Sasuke walked back from the store after Mikoto asked them to go get stuff for dinner. Itachi was holding Midori's hand as they walked down the street. He and Sasuke were carrying the bags. Midori had offered to help but Sasuke said he could carry them, saying they were too heavy for a girl to carry._

" _Midori!" Sasuke said embarrassed._

" _What, you were going to ask him" She said. Sasuke looked away, his face red. Itachi laughed at his brother._

" _If we have time after dinner maybe we can practice throwing kunai or something" Itachi said smiling._

" _REALLY? The two academy students squealed excitedly._

" _Maybe, if the two of you get your homework done. And Midori you have to ask your mother if you can stay over longer. I know she has been out all day." Itachi said to the two_

" _She said she had to go to the Hokage's office and didn't know when she would be back." Midori said in a sad tone. Itachi looked down at her_

" _Why did she go there" He asked_

" _I don't know. She wouldn't tell me when I asked. She said it wasn't anything I should worry about."_

" _Well if we have time before she gets back then we'll see."_

 _Midori looked up at him and smiled. She enjoyed spending time with Itachi and his brother Sasuke. They were probably the only 2 besides her mother, Mikoto, and Fugaku who seemed to like her. Everyone else in the Uchiha clan talked about her behind her back._

" _Hey if we don't hurry Itachi, mom's going to be mad" Sasuke said, breaking Midori from her chain of thought_

" _You're right, Sasuke." Itachi said and the group hurried back to the house. After dinner Fugaku pulled Itachi aside to talk to him. To distract the two younger children Mikoto spoke up_

" _Midori, your mother sent a message saying she won't be home until really late so she asked if you could spend the night here."_

" _Did something bad happen?" Midori asked_

" _Oh no. Just her meeting with the Hokage is taking longer then expected."_

" _Oh. Okay"_

 _Fugaku and Itachi who were talking in the hall seemed to be in a very serious discussion. Itachi then turned back to the dining room._

" _Sorry Sasuke and Midori but it looks like dad needs my help with something. We'll see if we can practice tomorrow after school." Itachi said_

" _Awww" The two younger kids said in unison. Itachi waved his and and they both ran over to him. The older boy then reached out and poked them both on the forehead."Sorry you two. Another time maybe"_

 _Itachi then walked away with his father_

Midori reached up to her forehead. It had been years but she still felt the light tap of Itachi's fingers. Some part of her still couldn't believe he had killed so many people, her mother included. But the majority of her knew that he had committed a senseless act of murder. The only way he could be innocent now was in her memories of him.

Having been lost in her thought Midori lost track of what was happening with Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had apparently crawled out of the lake and launched another attack at Kakashi using illusions...wait not illusion, actually solid clones. Naruto had in fact mastered the clone jutsu. Maybe she had under-estimated him. She watched as one of the 7 or 8 Naruto's grabbed Kakashi from behind. Another one of the copies of theyoung blonde-haired ninja was about to hit the Jonin in the face when the image of the of Kakashi change to Naruto. Kakashi had completely vanished.

'Of course Kakashi wouldn't be caught in that kind of trick Naruto' Midori thought smirking to herself. When Kakashi would train her he would do something similar. He used a replacement jutsu to confuse Naruto into thinking he got caught. The group of Narutos fought each other until the real on thought to undo his jutsu leaving on very beat up Naruto standing in the field. 'Yep, just as I thought. A replacement jutsu.'

Naruto stood alone looking upset when he suddenly turned and saw a bell under a near by tree, one not too far from where Midori was hiding. Midori hoped that the hyper-active ninja was at least smart enough not to fall for that obvious trap. However she got her hope up for nothing. Naruto took the bait and got caught in a rope trap. Kakashi casually walked out of a hiding spot and picked up the bell. He was close enough Midori could here what he said.

"Think before using a justu or else the oponent might use it against you. Oh and if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi said calmly. Naurto was flailing around, tryiong to get out of the trap.

"I..get..it" They young boy said as he struggled

"I'm saying this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it, get it...Oh won't you ever learn" Kakashi said right before he was bombarded by kunai and shuriken. If she was right that would have been Sasuke.

'Well now he gave away his position' Midori thought. Kakashi was sure to find her if she stayed where she was for too long. She started running, shadowing Sasuke for a bit until he found a clearing to set up a trap in. Midori hid in the bushes near by. She thought if she used Sasuke as a cover she wouldn't be found. Off in the distance she heard a scream which sounded like Sakura. Kakashi must have gotten to her with a genjutsu, otherwise known as the illusion jutsu. Sasuke looked off like her had heard it too.

"Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class but couldn't see it coming." Kakashi said appearing beside a tree near Sasuke.

"I'm not like Sakura or Naruto. Or even Midori for that matter" Sasuke said in a serious tone. Midori actually to offense to that. Both her and Sasuke had gotten the top scores at the academy. It almost felt as though he was belittling her in a way. As if she didn't dislike him enough as it was, now she was starting to hate him.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, 'My Sasuke'" Kakashi said in a mocking tone. Sasuke launched an attack of shuriken, but Kakashi quickly dodged it. " Normal attacks won't work"

Sasuke seemed to understand that and threw a kunai at the trap he had set. The trap launched a group of kunai at Kakashi, who dodged them. Sasuke then launched another attack at the jonin throwing punches and kick. He actually came close to getting a bell but fell just short of getting a hold of the small silver object.

"Well you are different from the others" Kakashi said. Sasuke then decided to change his tactic. He went through a series of hand signs an produced a fire ball

'What. We aren't suppose to be able to use any kind of fire jutsu. We don't have the chakra levels for it' Midori thought. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was gone. Sasuke looked around searching for him only to be grabbed from under the ground and buried until only his head was sticking out.

"Where am I, I'm where you least expect me, right under your feet. Earth style, head hunter jutsu. Can't move, huh? That was the third shinobi battle techniques, ninjutsu. You have talent and you are different from the others. But different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks out is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi said and started to walk away. Midori decided now was the best time to take a turn at fighting Kakashi. She grabbed a few shuriken from the pouch on her belt and threw them at the older ninja. Kakashi however caught them

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance Midori. You've been so quiet this whole time" The jonin said turning in her direction. Midori walked out from her hiding spot.

"How long did you now I was there" She asked

"The whole time pretty much. I figured you'd use one of your team mates as a cover. I guess the top two students should stick together right."

Midori smirked in Kakashi's direction. "Kind of hard to formulate a strategy when one of the people who taught me to fight is who I'm fighting against. You know every move I could make."

"Yes well lets see what the academy has taught you"

Midori pulled out kunai and shuriken in both hands and flung them at Kakashi. The silver haired ninja moved to dodge, but Midori moved to get behind him. She aimed a kick at his head only to have it blocked. She then jumped back and started toward Kakashi again from a angle to his side throwning a shuriken at his belt to cut the string holding the bells. The older ninja jumped but a little too late and the shuriken made contact with the one string. Midori saw the bell dropping and ran to dive to catch it, but Kakashi was to quick and knocked her backwards, catching the bell himself. Midori made contact with a nearby tree which hurt, but only a little. Kakashi hadn't pushed her hard.

"Not up to you usual standard, Midori. I guess hunger is getting to you." Kakashi said looking at her slumped by the tree. Kakashi then started to stroll away before Midori could get up and try again.

'He's right. Hunger is getting to me. More then usual as well. What is so different about today that is making skipping a meal effect me so much.' Midori thought as she sat next to the tree. Sakura suddenly ran into the clearing and saw Sasuke, who at the moment just looked like a head. The pink-haired ninja looked like she was going to faint at the sight of Sasuke but quickly composed herself to look again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said looking up at Sakura

"AHHH! SASUKE IS JUST AHEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!" The young girl exclaimed then promptly fainted. Midori could only stare and blink at the sight.

"And that's one of my partners" Sasuke said looking both shocked and weirded out. He looked over at Midori after a few minutes "Hey Midori, You mind helping me out of here"

Midori stood up and walked over to the raven haired ninja. When she got right in front of him she cocked her head to the side. He really thought she as going to help him after what he just said. It was almost comical.

"And why would I do that? 'You different then us'. Clearly you don't need help." She said throwing his own words back at him.

"What?" He said looking shocked

"The other three members of this squad are clearly beneath you. So Why bother helping you. You're just fine on your own."

"Oh look who's talking, you used me as a cover. Apparently you don't think that highly of anyone either"

Midori wanted to argue against that but he was right. She had used him like a pawn in a sense. While not typical of her, it seemed the only way to pass this test. They had to get a bell before lunch and the only was to do that was to fend for one's self.

"I was only trying to pass this test. I can't go back to the academy." She said turning to walk away. She got two feet before stopping. Maybe there was more to this test then what lay on the surface. If that was the case she might need someone who was on par with herself. She shook her head and then turned back to help him out of the ground. "Don't read to much into this. I still don't like you, but I may need your help later."

After a few minutes she had him out of the hole Kakashi had buried him in. Sasuke brushed off his clothes and turned to Sakura. The pink-haired girl was still out cold.

"I'll go scout to see where Kakashi is. I'll meet you back by the posts" Midori said and ran off. She didn't know where Kakashi could have gone at this point. After scouting the near by area she made it back to the first clearing by the lake. She saw Kakashi tying Naruto to a post. The young boy must have done something pretty bad at this point. The test wasn't even over and she was already disqualified. Kakashi appeared to have his guard down at the moment, but she knew better then to chance that. She couldn't see what the clock said but she knew it had to be close to noon. What kinda of pan could she possible come up with at this point

The alarm clock went off

'Crap!' She thought. She was out of time

 **Oh no guys! Will Midori be sent back to the Academy**

 **Guys you will just have to wait and see**

 **BTW I must apologize again if the bad bothers anyone I have no beta who can catch this for me.**

 **I'll try to better in the future**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **I'm so excited because I got my first review on this story.**

 **I was so touched by what it said I knew I just had to get back into writing.**

 **Thank you Logan for reviewing my story.**

Chapter 5

Midori kicked a near by tree in frustration. How could she let so much time pass that she failed that exercise. She should have just left Sasuke in that hole. Then maybe she would have and enough time to get a bell and pass. Now she was even more irritated then ever. In truth she had been irritated all morning.

Midori sighed and walked over to the area with the post. She ended up sitting behind the one that Naruto was tied to. A few minutes passed and Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the woods and joined the small group. Kakashi picked up two packed lunches from in front of a monument that she remembered Kakashi visiting often. He sat them down near Sasuke and Sakura. No one made a move to take them. After a few seconds there was a resounding growling of stomachs.

"Oh no, stomachs growling. Well that's too bad. Oh and about this exercise, well I decided I won't be sending anyone back to the academy" Kakashi said. After hearing this Naruto got really excited.

"What? I passed. All I did was faint twice. Do you give points for that?" Sakura asked. Midori could hear a pleased grunt from Sasuke. Sakura started jumping up and down and Naruto began kicking his feet.

"Then that means all three of us...all three of us" Naruto said.

"You idiot Naruto, there's four of us." Midori said

"Oh..I forgot you were here"

"Watch it I'm in a bad mood and you are irritating me"

Naruto seem to be be quiet after that. Then like magic he went back to celebrating. Midori just wanted this ridiculous test to be over. She was really starting to get dizzy now. Hunger was making it harder to concentrate on anything let alone strategy.

"Yes all four of you are being dropped from the program... permanently!" Kakashi said firmly. The group grew silent. Midori who had been sitting do to dizziness stood up.

"Drop us from the program!? But that means we'll never become ninja. You said if we didn't take the bells we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out. Why would you do that" Naruto shouted

"Because none of you think like ninja. You think like little kids...like brats." Kakashi responded. At being called a brat Sasuke jumped up and ran toward Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" Midori and Sakura said at the same time. Within second Kakashi has Sasuke pinned to the ground. In fact Kakashi was almost sitting on Sasuke, which angered Sasuke even more.

"You think it's all about you" Kakashi said

"LET GO OF SASUKE. YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG" Sakura yelled loudly.

"None of you know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's all a game." Kakashi said ignoring Sakura. "Why do you think we divided you into squads. Did you consider that question for one moment"

"Uhh..I don't know what you mean" Sakura said in a confused tone

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise what all about. Not even close" Kakashi responded

"Huh? What it's about?" Naruto said

"Yes. That is what determines if you pass or fail" Kakashi said

"But..I wanted to ask you about that since the begining" Sakura said nervously

"Use your head. Three people on a squad, well in this case four. Why do you think we would do that" Kakashi said in an annoyed tone.

"AHHHHH How are we suppose to know why you picked 3 people?!We didn't make up the rules" Naruto shouted now frustrated at not being able to understand

"It's so simple...TEAMWORK!" Kakashi said finally. All four Genin gasped in shock

"What?" Midori said

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked

"That's what I mean. It's too late but if all four of you had come at me at once you might have been able to take the bells." Kakashi said "Well anyway it's over"

The genin all continued to stare, dumbfounded at the situation. The one thing going through Midori's mind was that there was only two bells and four academy graduates. Only two of them would have passed, leaving two to be sent back to the academy. She didn't understand how teamwork could be the solution to the test if they were competing to get a bell. As if hearing Midori's thoughts Sakura spoke up

"What a minute you set this up with four people but only two bells. If we had worked as a team then only two of us would get to keep them, which would lead to group conflict and the group would break apart" Sakura pointed out

"Exactly, I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to test to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you four, it never even crossed your minds. Sakura, You obsessed about Sasuke who wasn't there, but Naruto was right in front of you. You didn't even lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything by yourself, everything. Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath that they were worthless. And you Midori, You thought of your teammates as nothing but pawns, using them as a cover to hide and attack when the moment was right. All of you are arrogant. Ninja missions are done in squads. True you need individual skills, but team work is the most essential element. All shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad it can lead to failure, and death." Kakashi said, then he pulled out a kunai and placed it by Sasuke's neck "For example, Sakura and Midori, one of you kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Both females ninja had a different reaction. Sakura looked nervous and upset. For a second the rest of the ninja thought she might actually act on the request. Midori however called Kakashi's bluff right away and just rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right Kakashi. You aren't going to kill him' Midori thought.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up getting killed. On every mission you do your life is on the line" Kakashi said and then he final let Sasuke go. For some reason Midori now felt guilty. She watched as Kakashi walked up to the memorial a few feet away. He had once told her the significance of it. She didn't remember what it was for but she did remember being told some of his closest friends had their names on it. She wondered if he was going to talk about the stone monument.

"Did any of you look at this stone, the names engraved on it. They are all ninja who are considered heroes in the Leaf village. Midori, I believe I told you about this before." Kakashi said looking over his shoulder.

"You have, but I don't quite remember the full story, Sensei" Midori said quietly but she knew Kakashi had heard her. Sasuke got up and rejoined the group of genin.

"That's it! That's it! That's it!.Now I know!" Naruto said suddenly getting excited " I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a big hero. A hero, you know!"

"The names on this stone belong to a special kind of hero." Kakashi said

"Really? What kind of heroes are they? Tell us!"

"...They were all KIA"

"Wow that sounds so cool!"

"You idiot it mean that-" Sakura said but was cut off

"They're all dead. They paid the ultimate sacrifice to protect their home" Midori said in a saddened tone that made Sasuke look back at her. From what Midori was told of her family, most of them had paid the ultimate price in order to protect the Leaf Village. Her mother had been the only left, and she ended up dying as well during the massacre. At any rate, there was now a resounding sadness surrounding the group. Naruto lowered his head, feeling stupid. Both Sakura and Sasuke remained quiet. Midori actually felt a tear roll down her face, but she quickly wiped it off.

"This is a memorial stone and the names of my closest friends are engraved on here." Kakashi said. None of the genin spoke. Midori, dizziness finally getting the better of her sat back down. The jonin stood there in silence for what seemed like ages before he finally turned around "Alright, I'm going to give you all one last chance. But it will be harder this time. You will have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch to gather up some strength but Midori and Naruto don't get anything. Any if anyone tries to feed them, that person will fail as well. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" Kakashi said and started to walk away.

"Sensei, wait! Why am I getting punished? What did I do?" Midori said as Kakashi passed her

"You used your team mates as pawns. While the rest of the team just ignored each other, you acknowledge them in a way to suit your own needs. That is a low move that is conceited and self-centered and will lead to more deaths." Kakashi said starting to walk again.

"I don't see how that is fair"

"Well then perhaps you need to go back to the academy."

Kakashi disappeared after that. Midori slumped back against the post. Kakashi wouldn't really send her back to the academy, would he? It didn't make sense at all. Sasuke treated his team mates like they were nothing and he wasn't being punished. As the others ate she contimplated just leaving. There was no point in her trying. She was already weak and stood no chance of getting a bell from Kakashi, especially now that he wasn't holding back. She sighed and was about to get up when Naruto's stomach growled rather loudly. The other three genin looked at him

"This isn't a big deal. I can go without eating for days, for weeks, believe it. This is no big deal." Naruto said confidently but his stomach growled again as if to disprove him. Midori saw Sasuke turn his head and sigh.

"Here" The raven haired ninja said as he offered his lunch to Naruto.

"What? Sasuke, no. You heard what the sensei said." Sakura said chastising Sasuke.

"We need to get bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team. Midori too, if neither of them eat then we don't stand a chance."

"What was that?" Midori said

"Come on, don't act tough. You're hungry too. Admit it" Sasuke said turning his head to look at her.

"So what if I am. I've gone without eating for longer before. I'm fine." Midori said turning her head away from him. Sasuke continued to stare at her, wondering why she was being hostile towards him. Sure she couldn't still be made about the comment he made earlier.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Clearly you are skilled if we both ended up as the top students." He finally said to her. Midori turned back to him.

"...Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for using you as a pawn."

"Apology accepted. Hey Sakura, we're going to have to make sure both of these two are in fighting shape if we hope to get one of those bells. You share you're lunch with Naruto" Sasuke said as he called over to the pink haired ninja. Sakura looked like she was going to protest but then thought about it and nodded her head

"Here Naruto, you can have the rest of my lunch" Sakura said offering up her lunch to the tied up blonde haired ninja.

"But Sakura isn't that you're lunch." Naruto said through teary eyes

"I'm on a diet and don't eat that much so...so..Oh just take it already

"But I can't Sakura cause...cause my hands are tied up. You have to feed me."

"What are you kidding me!...Alright but this is one time alright. One time!"

"You bet Sakura!" Naruto was beaming as Sakura fed him. Sasuke offered his lunch to Midori, who was hesitant to take it.

"Hurry up, he could come back at any minute." Sasuke said. Midori reached out to take the lunch when a explosion of smoke came from infront of them. Kakashi appeared angry at the four genin. They all jumped to face him except Naruto who was still tied up.

"You broke the rules. I hope you are ready for the punishment." Kakashi said performing handsigns to summon a storm cloud. "Any last words?"

None of the genin really knew what to do at this point. Kakashi had told them the point of the exercise was team work. How could they have proper team work if not all of them were even up to fighting. Midori was actually confused about Kakashi's motives. He was a cryptic person and there always was a meaning to everything he does. So there had to be a meaning behind telling them not to feed two people. However before she had a chance to say anything, for once Naruto spoke up with a good point

"Y-y-you said the four of us were a team. Teams stick together that's why, Sakura and Sasuke..um..." Naruto said.

"We are all on this squad. We are all in it together as a team." Sasuke echoed Naruto's point

"That's right we gave them out lunches because the four of us are one" Sakura added. Midori watched as her three squad mates spoke up. As annoying as it was going to be working with them, she couldn't argue. Teamwork was important to a ninja's life

"We're a team. Win together or lose together, it doesn't matter. We work as one unit." Midori finally chimed in

"Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! Believe it. The four of us are a team" Naruto yelled as if to drive the point home

"The four of you are one. That is your excuse" Kakashi said looking down at them all sitting on the ground. No one seemed to back down. Four sets of eyes stared down the jonin. Kakashi then finally smiled under his mask "You passed"

"HUH?" The four genin said in unison

"You all passed"

"What how'd we pass" Sakura said looking very confused, a look that was mirrored on all the genins faces

"You are the first squad to get it right. All the others did exactly as I told them and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see though deception. In the world of the ninja those who break the rules are seen a scum, but those who abandons their friends are worse then scum." Kakashi explained. All of the genin breathed a sigh of relief. " The exercise is over, squad seven starts it's first mission tomorrow. Now lets go home."

All of the genin except Naruto started to walk away as he was still tied up. Sakura finally realized and ran back and untied him. As the rest of the group walked forward Sasuke came up to walk next to Midori. Kakashi wondered if the young boy was going to asked her about her coldness toward him. He stayed close to them hear what transpired.

"So, why do you seem so distant, hostile and cold." Sasuke asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Why does it matter." The young girl retorted

"Well we have to work on the same squad. Figured I should know why one of my team mates might be secretly plotting to kill me."

"I'm not plotting to kill you. I just don't like you." Midori tried to pick up the pace to walk a head of him but manage to trip over a branch that had fallen off a near by tree. The young raven haired girl silently cursed herself but then realized she could hardly see straight. She thought she heard Sasuke make a remark bu everything was so hazy. Kakashi finally came into view and after sitting still for a few minutes the world righted itself. Kakashi pulled up Midori's sleeves and after confirming his suspicions spoke

"Midori, where is your bracelet" Kakahsi said in a stern tone. Midori thought to herself and realized she had taken it off last night before taking a bath but never put it back on.

"I...I left it at home by mistake." Midori said

"Were you not told never to take that off no matter what"

"Yes. "

"Then why are you not wearing it now?"

"I took a bath and took it off before I got it. I must have forgot to put it back on"

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to yell at the young girl as it was an honest mistake, but she needed to wear that bracelet at all times. He didn't feel like talking out in the middle of the woods so he offered to buy those whole squad a meal so they could talk in private

-After Lunch-

"So what your saying is that the bracelet was a way to control my chakra" Midori said after Kakashi gave a brief explanation. The group ended at a small tea house in the village. Kakashi had decided to reward them like his master had with tea and whatever they wanted from the limited menu. He sat with Midori a table over from the rest of the group so he could talk to her

"That's right. You were born with abnormal chakra levels. In order to help control them the hokage gave your mother that bracelet to give to you. That's why you were told to never take it off. It regulates the chakra levels in your body." Kakashi said sitting across from the young ninja

"How does it do that"

"I'm not really sure how it work. I only know that it helps to regulate it. Perhaps you should ask Lord third next time you see him how it works."

"Maybe I will. I'm sorry I didn't eat much at home cause there wasn't much to eat. I got home late and had to cook for myself."

"It's alright Midori. Just promise me you'll do better about remembering to eat and wear your bracelet."

"I will"

"And if you want, I can find ways to teach you to control your chakra."

"Sure"

"So what do you think of the team you've been assigned to."

"They are all idiots it there own way"

"Well hopefully that isn't a bad thing"

The rest of the small meal was pretty much silence, except for Naruto's antics. The group broke up to go home around dinner time. Kakashi offered to walk Midori home, but she declined. On her way home she stopped by the general store and had dinner with the owner and his wife. When she got home she immediately put her bracelet on and sat in front of her mom's memorial.

"Mom, I did it. I'm a ninja now. I'm one step closer to my goal. My first mission is tomorrow. Wish me luck." She said then went straight to bed

 **I'm super sorry I waited so long to post this.**

 **This new year has been tough as I had a hard time staying well.**

 **I've been sick too many times to count.**

 **So everyone,**

 **Why does Midori need a bracelet to control her chakra?**

 **And why doesn't she like Sasuke**

 **Don't worry I'll answer those questions soon enough**


End file.
